


Language of Flowers

by theStorybook_Wolvesss



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, F/F, Fan Poetry, harlivy - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theStorybook_Wolvesss/pseuds/theStorybook_Wolvesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem  exploring the relationship of Harley Quinn and poison ivy, from Ivy's Point of view .<br/>Written November 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Flowers

Roses are red,   
Violets are blue,   
I know that these details   
Mean nothing to you 

But what if I told you;   
Those violets of mine   
Remind me of blue that   
Hides in your eyes 

And the red of a rose is   
The clothes that you wear,  
My name on your breath  
Your hands in my hair

A fire that's consuming   
Your bruises, your tears  
The blue that once held you;  
I'll choke all those fears 

And every last one of  
New petals I grew   
Are soft little kisses   
Made only for you 

Wrapped up in green;   
The green is a shoot   
It's growing inside me,  
But where is the root?

Perhaps i'm more human  
-Or at least in some part  
Because love is like plant life,   
It lives in my heart


End file.
